


Dating Series One - First Movie Date

by BatzMaru65 (tmweis2771)



Series: SuperBat Dating Series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Dating, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Made Use of Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Semi-Public Sex in a Cinema, Slice of Life, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmweis2771/pseuds/BatzMaru65
Summary: Because Damian's had to write an essay about his family, Clark and Bruce finally went on their first date, and they watched Damian's recommendation - Avengers: Infinity War. Bruce did not behave himself so Clark had to take some drastic measures.Warnings:(1) Making use of the movie Avengers: Infinity War with no ill-intention in mind.(2) No one died and all four Robins are living together in Wayne Manor with Bruce and Clark.





	Dating Series One - First Movie Date

Clark paced up and down just outside of Bruce’s study, butterflies in his stomach and his heart rate accelerating. He could feel Damian’s eyes boring fiercely into him while he crouched on the grand staircase, four steps down from the second floor landing. Clark sneaked a peek at him, and the eight-year-old boy jerked his head imperiously, urging Clark to get on with it. With an air of finality, Clark took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and stepped into the room that was Bruce’s private sanctuary. This was where Bruce retreated to when he wanted some alone-time in a household that had grown from two to seven. So unless there was a dire emergency, everyone tried not to disturb him so that Bruce could recharge himself before he deteriorated into a super-grumpy Bat. However, Clark was going to spoil his alone-time today and it was all because of Damian.

Clark quietly closed the door behind him as he stood in the modest study furnished with gleaming hardwood flooring, floor-to-ceiling bookshelves and a set of classy yet comfy sofa. The air-con hummed quietly in the background while Gotham’s fearsome dark knight slouched sideways in an oversized armchair, his long legs stretched straight up against a wall. Clark had no idea why Bruce liked to read in such a weird position. He had tried asking once, but Bruce had pointedly told him to go and google the answer himself instead of wasting his time with silly questions. Clark dared not ask anymore, just as he dared not ask why Bruce liked to read _manga_. That came as quite a surprise to Clark who only found out about it after he moved into Wayne Manor. Clark always had the impression that Bruce would be more into serious profound stuff like criminal psychology and forensic sciences, but it turned out otherwise. Half of the bookshelves in this study was stocked with _manga_ and since they were all in Japanese, Clark had no idea what Bruce was reading. He only knew from the illustrations that the stories involved men or boys dressed in long one-piece clothing tied at the waist with a wide sash, and these males usually had one or two swords tucked into their sashes.

Bruce shifted his eyes away from the _manga_ he was reading when Clark bent down and kissed his forehead. He looked up at Clark with a raised eyebrow and a tiny smile, which in Clark’s catalogue of Bruce’s expressions, was _raised eyebrow 21_ – I’m-in-a-good-mood-so-I-shall-magnanimously-listen-to-you.

Clark knew that Bruce was relatively happy today, if not he would never have risked annoying him no matter how much Damian had prodded him. Bruce was enjoying a rare afternoon off as a blackout in the Diamond District had shut down Wayne Enterprises, and electricity would not return until this evening.  Moreover, Batman had been quite ‘free’ lately due to a record hottest summer in Gotham with temperatures reaching as high as 35.6°C. The suffocating heat could even be felt late at night, and both criminals and citizens alike were keeping cool indoors, and crime rate had dropped significantly. Even the scheming villains were laying low due to the heatwave, and so far, no one had tried to break out of Arkham Asylum. Bruce had liked how ‘quiet’ Gotham was, and he was slightly more relaxed than usual.

Clark smiled warmly back at Bruce, and he could not resist combing his fingers through Bruce’s hair before he remembered why he was here. The butterflies in his stomach came alive again, and Clark cleared his throat nervously before blurting out in a rush, “Shall we go out for a movie?”

Bruce’s tiny smile vanished, and his eyebrows dropped a millimeter, accompanied by a two-nanometer downward twitch of his mouth. That was Bruce’s _frown 4_ , which meant that Bruce was not thinking very highly of Clark right now, and he was debating whether it was worth the effort to correct his sub-standard intellect.

After a moment’s pause, through which Clark was on pins and needles, Bruce finally sighed before he replied drily, “You do know that we have a personal cinema in the west wing equipped with the best systems money can buy.”

Clark nodded his head and kept his mouth shut. Wise from years of handling Bruce, he knew this was not the right time to say anything.

“And you do know that my collection is so up-to-date that it included movies that have not even premiered yet.”

Clark nodded his head again. Of course, he knew all this. He was not an imbecile and he had been living here for four months already.

“Then?” The amount of sarcasm in that one word could kill anyone’s ego in an instant.

 “This is different, Bruce.” 

“Just do it, Father.”

Two different voices, an airy tenor of a boy and a deep baritone of a man, spoke out in unison and Bruce groaned in exasperation. He carefully closed his _manga_ after bookmarking it, slid his legs off the wall and sat up in the armchair, staring annoyedly at the two culprits who had just ruined his peaceful afternoon.

Damian stalked past Clark, perched himself on an armrest and wrapped his arms possessively around Bruce. He gave Clark a quick disdainful look before he turned to Bruce with wide puppy eyes.

“You have to do it, Father or I can’t finish my homework.”

 “What has that got to do with that?” Bruce asked Damian in puzzlement as he, out-of-habit, pulled Damian onto his lap. Damian flashed a triumph smirk at Clark who looked forlornly at Bruce as he wanted to sit in his lap too. Bruce ignored Clark while he looked at the piece of paper Damian had passed to him. It was an assignment from Damian’s English teacher, Mrs Finley.

“Let me see. You’re to write a description of your family and how...why are they still giving out such trash as homework!” Bruce spoke irritatedly. Such familial topics had always been a thorn in Bruce’s side during his schooling days. He had often refused to do any such assignments as there was nothing much to say or write about when you are the only one left in your family.

“Tell me about it,” Damian rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. It was not an easy topic for him too, especially with how complicated his family members were, each with their own secret identity and quirky personality.

“So what has this got to do with me, a movie and Clark?”

“I don’t know what to write about him!” Damian complained as he pointed an accusing finger at Clark, “All he does is loiter around in the Batcave or in the kitchen, running errands and doing chores. Other than that, the only other place he spent most of his time in, is your bedroom. And when he’s there funny sounds will...mmph.”

Bruce had quickly slapped his hand over Damian’s mouth as his cheeks and ears turned pink, and he averted his eyes from Clark’s knowing grin. That was why Bruce had wanted to move Damian to the west wing where the rest of the boys were, but he had pouted and moped, and Bruce had finally relented. Now he regretted having Damian staying just next to their master bedroom.

"Just...ah...write about his job at the Daily Planet. That’ll do.”

“But what status do I listed him as? He’s not exactly our butler or our sidekick, and he’s not quite your boyfriend too. Both of you don’t even go out on dates!”

Bruce did not know what to say to that, and neither did Clark. Trust Damian to point out what both of them had not really gotten down to doing – a date. It was not that they did not want a romantic time together, it was just their hectic lifestyle. They barely had time to see each other, with one out in the day and the other out at night. Furthermore, their battles against evil often left them high on adrenaline and filled with an urgency to be in each other’s arms. There was simply no room to think about anything when you were busy chasing after climaxes and physical gratification.

To everyone’s surprise, Clark suddenly bowed with a flourish and extended his right hand, palm facing upwards, to Bruce.

“Mr Bruce Wayne, may I have the honour of inviting you to a movie date right this minute?”

Bruce stared speechlessly for a moment before he burst into laughter, his voice rich and musical. Maybe he was truly in a good mood after all, for Bruce decided to play along with Clark’s antics. He placed his right hand on Clark’s before replying in a mock-serious tone.

“Yes, you may, Mr Clark Kent.”

He then turned to Damian, “Will this do? Can you write your homework now?”

Damian nodded his head once before replying, “That’s good enough, Father. Now, he’s officially your boyfriend, and I can at least write about you both going out to the movies instead of always having sex in the bedroom.”

Damian managed to scamper off Bruce’s lap before Bruce could smack his head. His last act before he left the study was to tell Clark to better make the date a superb one for Bruce.

 

\--------------------

 

“Why do I have to wear this?” Bruce complained as he pulled at the red plaid shirt which Clark had bundled him into (together with a surgical mask) before flying him to an obscure cinema in Bakerline, Metropolis.

“That’s because all your clothes are way too expensive for this,” Clark replied as he made a sweeping gesture to indicate the cinema lobby they were standing in. Bruce frowned as he fidgeted with the shirt again. The competitive streak in him had not liked the fact that Clark’s shirt was a tad too big for him and that the sleeves hung past his wrists.

“Bruce,” Clark grabbed one of his hands and entwined their fingers together, “Let’s just enjoy ourselves, ok? It’s our first date after all.”

One look at Clark’s pleading blue eyes and Bruce finally sighed in resignation. After checking that no one was looking in their direction, he pulled down his surgical mask and gave Clark a quick kiss to apologise for being such a wet blanket.

“Fine. What are we watching again?”

“Avengers: Infinity War. _Damian’s_ recommendation.” Clark had emphasized Damian’s name as a safety measure, just in case the movie was not to Bruce’s liking.

At that moment, a number flashed on a display panel indicating that their cinema hall was ready for entry. Clark immediately dragged Bruce out of the dark corner they had been waiting in.

“Clark. Hands,” Bruce hissed at him, but for a man with super-hearing, Clark apparently did not hear him as he tightened his grip instead of letting go. Bruce grimaced and his eyes darted around anxiously, afraid that somebody might see. He was not someone who liked to openly display his affection, unlike Clark. The apologetic kiss just now was what Bruce would never ever do in public, if not for his ‘punishment’ to make up for the big fight he had with Clark five days ago – a fight that had started due to his own silly stubbornness. So for the whole month, Bruce had to kiss Clark each time he needed to apologise to him.

They finally made it into the cool dimness of the cinema hall and stood dumbfounded in front of their seats which were located in the last row, right corner. Unlike the rest, which were individual seats, theirs were joined together to form a love seat for couples.

Before Bruce could storm out of the place, Clark pulled him into the seat which was a tight fit for the two of them. They had to struggle to find a comfortable position, and in the end, they settled with Clark’s left arm over Bruce’s shoulders and Bruce’s legs over Clark’s lap. It was simply impossible to fit both their long legs into the narrow space between the seats. Fortunately, there were not that many cinema-goers at this odd hour in the afternoon, and the few who saw them merely smiled in amusement, much to Bruce’s embarrassment.

"That’s it! I’ve had enough of this dating bullshit,” Bruce swore quietly. He tried to get up but was unable to break free without making a scene.

“Bruce, please! I swear I didn’t know!” Clark whispered back as he wrapped his other arm around Bruce’s legs to prevent him from leaving, “I just asked for the corner-most seats in the last row. I didn’t know it...I’m really sorry.”

Bruce wanted to argue some more when the lights went out and the screen came alive with the opening credits.

“Please, Bruce...” Clark nuzzled his right ear, and Bruce shivered at how erotic it felt to be doing this in a dark but public place.

_Is that why people go to the movies?_ Bruce wondered before he relaxed his tensed muscles and leaned back into the familiar warmth of Clark’s embrace. Clark heaved a sigh of relief and prayed that nothing else would crop up. But knowing Bruce, he doubted that things would go that smoothly.

True enough, five minutes into the movie, Bruce elbowed Clark in the ribs.

“Where’re the humans?”

“It’s a science fiction, fantasy, superhero movie.” Clark explained patiently.

Clark could detect the movement of Bruce’s six extraocular muscles as he rolled his eyes. Thankfully, Bruce did not say anything else. But Clark could tell from the barely discernible clench of his jaws and his restless fingers that Bruce was not very impressed with the movie. He only perked up when Tony Stark appeared on screen, transforming his ordinary clothes into Iron Man’s suit by double-tapping his arc reactor.

“Hmm...I wonder if I can get the Batsuit to do just that?” Bruce muttered to himself.  Clark imagined Bruce transforming in and out of his suit in seconds, and he did not like the idea at all.

“Let’s stick to good old-fashioned tradition. That way, I can help you undress yourself. Slowly,” Clark whispered as he lightly licked Bruce’s ear while he ran a teasing finger down the row of buttons on Bruce’s shirt, stopping short of his crotch.

“Pervert,” Bruce scolded Clark with a tinge of mirth in his voice. He purposely rubbed his leg against Clark’s groin, smirking in satisfaction when he heard a hitch in Clark’s breath. Clark had to grab Bruce’s leg to stop his mischievous act, and he nipped Bruce’s ear in warning.

“If you don’t want me to fuck you right now, you had better stop.”

“You started it first, not me!”

Bruce tore off his surgical mask and bit Clark’s lips in petty revenge while he rubbed at his ear which Clark had nipped a little too hard. Clark growled softly and captured Bruce’s lips in a kiss that was loving and lingering until Captain America and Black Widow appeared in the Edinburgh fight scene.

Bruce broke off the kiss and pushed Clark’s head away as he narrowed his eyes in critical judgement.

“Woman, you’re off by 2cm in that slide. Damn it. What are you waiting for. Stab him in the back now! And Mr Beard, will you stop mucking around with all that useless gymnastic rolling. A dive will have been better and much fast...”

Bruce rattled on like a master correcting his incumbent students, while Clark bit his lips to muffle his frustrated groan. Why in the world would Damian recommend this movie to a martial arts expert like Bruce! In desperation, Clark clamped both his hands over Bruce’s eyes and mouth, while he checked to see if Bruce’s agitated commentary had affected anyone. Thank goodness, the nearest movie-goer was five rows away from them, and the loud sound effects had managed to drown out Bruce’s voice.

Bruce protested vehemently while he tried to pry Clark’s unyielding hands from his face. But Clark refused to let go as he knew that it would be the end of their date if he did so. Bruce would definitely storm out of the cinema this time, and Clark was reluctant to end the enjoyable time they were having on such a bad note. Moreover, Clark liked the movie. Having so many aliens in the movie, somehow made him feel less alone and it bolstered a tiny hope in him that one day, he would meet other aliens on Earth too.

So Clark really needed Bruce’s overly logical mind to take a break so that they could continue with their date and he could continue with the movie. There was only one trick that would definitely work on Bruce.

Grinning cheekily, Clark suddenly removed his right hand and Bruce blinked at the sudden brightness from the movie screen, momentarily dazed. Before Bruce could recollect himself, Clark’s hand had deftly unzipped his jeans and drawn out his shaft from his black boxers. Bruce’s eyes widened in shock and before he could say anything, Clark began pumping in a fast twisting motion that he knew would drive Bruce crazy. Bruce gasped into Clark’s left hand which still covered his mouth, and he arched his back at the intense pleasure. He tried to wriggle out of Clark’s grasp, but in a blink of an eye, Clark had tied the ends of Bruce’s sleeves together, trapping his hands in them. He then used his right leg to keep a tight hold on Bruce’s legs, while his left hand resumed covering Bruce’s mouth.

“This is for the sake of our date, Bruce,” Clark whispered as his left arm tightened its grip, pushing Bruce’s face against the crook of his neck so as to muffle Bruce’s voice even further.

Clark intensified his actions, alternating between rubbing roughly against the slit that was dripping with pre-cum, and pumping while squeezing every sensitive part he knew by heart. Fortunately, the red plaid shirt was long enough to cover Clark’s hand movements, and aided by the dim darkness (provided by the outer space scene involving Thor and the Guardians of the Galaxy), no one could really tell what was going on, even if they were looking directly at them.

By the time the remaining Guardians of the Galaxy reached Knowhere, Bruce was shuddering and panting heavily into Clark’s hand while his erratic breaths tickled Clark’s neck. He was so close to the edge that he was thrusting his hips into Clark’s fist despite Clark’s best attempt to restrict his movement. One final twist from Clark, and Bruce hit his climax, biting hard on Clark’s palm while his ejaculations stained the front of his shirt. He then collapsed bonelessly against Clark while his brain floated in an euphoric haze of utter satisfaction. Clark loosened his grip on Bruce and he made use of the fight scene between Gamora and Thanos to camouflage the noises he made as he tore off the stained part of the shirt. He then used the torn piece to clean up the mess he had created.

Clark settled down again once he was done. He cradled a satiated Bruce who was watching the movie without the participation of his brain which was still drowning in post-coital bliss. It often took Bruce awhile to regain his senses after his orgasm, and Clark loved how docile Bruce was at moments like this. He kissed the top of Bruce’s head fondly, and Bruce barely stirred, managing only a small frown before he suddenly yawned and his eyelids began to droop.

“Bastard. You’ll pay for this later.”

Bruce’s lips barely moved, but Clark heard his threat loud and clear. He smiled and gently shifted Bruce so that he could sleep more comfortably in his arms. Clark loved having Bruce snuggled up against him. Unfortunately, they hardly had time to do that usually, but now Clark had two hours worth of snuggling to enjoy before the movie ended. Dating was definitely fantastic, and Clark intended to get Bruce to go on more such dates in the future.

As for Bruce’s earlier threat, Clark was totally unafraid as he had a trump card that would definitely stop Bruce’s wrath. He was sure that Bruce would forgive him immediately if he offered to revoke the ‘ kissing punishment’ Clark had imposed on him five days ago.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) manga - Japanese for comics.
> 
> (2) Bruce actually likes manga that involved sword-fighting, ronin warriors, shoguns and daimyos.
> 
> (3) Movie producers often sent Bruce Wayne copies of their movies before their movies premiered, hoping that Bruce Wayne might mention their movies at the numerous galas he attended, and garner some publicity for them.
> 
> (4) I remembered that it was popular at one time to have love seats at the back of the cinema for couples in my country. Not sure if it is still in trend now. 
> 
> Next Work: Dating Series Two - A Date at an Amusement Park


End file.
